


Something

by Naaklasolus



Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Gen, Marty's not having any of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Marty has more in common than Voight than he realizes
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Gabriela Dawson
Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968385
Kudos: 2





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched past S1 for Chicago PD so my timeline here might be a bit off

Antonio stumbled a bit as somebody grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back, which caused Antonio to turn to find Martin behind him with a look that reminded him of Voight when Voight was scolding the others. “Lay off Casey.” Martin said as he kept a firm grip on Antonio’s collar. “Just ‘cause you’re some big shot detective doesn’t mean you can roll in here and throw your weight around. Get your sister in check, she’s being a spoiled brat and what you just did? Not okay.”.

“He should be….” Antonio began to say.

“He’s an alderman on top of being a lieutenant at a very busy station and running his own construction business, Kelly’s already said a few times that he’s hardly home nowadays.” Marty snipped as he tightened his hold. “You had parents who were constantly around, ‘Tonio. I didn’t have that, now did the Shay siblings, it takes it’s toll. That was pretty fucking dickish of your to do that, because now he’s in tears. More so, James and I have been in the process of becoming foster parents for the last five months, Gabby’s lucky to have gotten Louie as soon as she did.”.

“Marty, I….”.

“I’m not done, you’re going to march your sorry ass back in there and apologize before I tell Platt what you did.” Marty said as he jerked his head back towards the sleeping quarters. “I get you’re going through a rough patch, but taking that out on him was cruel.”.

“You sound like Hank.” Antonio snipped.

“No, I sound like me. And I’m telling you to cut it out.” Marty corrected. “We can do this the easy way and you apologize and ask how he’s holding up with being blindsided by your sister or we can do this the hard way and I get Platt and my mom involved. Your choice.” Marty stated as he kept a firm grasp. “Because, for me, this is my family. And family watches out for family.”.

“I’ll go apologize.” Antonio said as he went to walk back to Matt’s quarters while Marty released his hold and followed after him. “You sure you didn’t learn anything from Hank?”.

“Maybe. I know I was more scared of his threats than Justin was when we were growing up.” Marty answered then sighed. “Listen, I don’t mean to come off…”.

“No, no, it was my fault. You were in your rights.” Antonio said before he sighed. ‘Was he really in tears?”.

“Abusive childhood man. That yelling likely triggered something because nearly the entire station heard ya.” Marty said as Antonio caught sight of both Boden and Connie watching them, and Connie was glaring. “Listen, my mom is always available on her lunches, you can pop in, talk to her and….”.

“I’m fine.”.

“Okay.” Marty said as he took out his phone and unlocked it before placing a call. “Hey, Hank. We got a situation.”.

“Martin, you don’t need to….”.

“Should’ve thought about that, Antonio.”.


End file.
